Lindsay
Lindsay is one of the main characters and Tyler's Love Interest in Total Drama. Lindsay played Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) and Atlantis 2: Tyler's Return She is the Princess of Atlantis Lindsay played Chel in The Road to El Dorado (TheFoxPrince11 Style) She is a Native Woman Lindsay played the Golden Harp in Owen and the Beanstalk She is a Golden Harp Lindsay played Timothy Q. Mouse in Jake (Dumbo) She is a Mouse Lindsay played Princess Anna in Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) She is a Princess Lindsay played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Style) She is a Girl Lindsay played Snow White in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends She is a Princess Lindsay played Chris in The Brave Little Fox She is Rob's Girlfriend Lindsay played The Blue Fairy in Leapnocchio She is a fairy Lindsay played Tillie the Hippo in Gods Don't Dance She is a hippopotamus Lindsay played Maid Marian in Tyler Hood She is a vixen Lindsay played Grandmother Fa in Mindylan She is a grandmother Lindsay played Princess Mindy in The RobinBob HoodPants Movie She is a Mermaid Lindsay played Princess Jasmine in Tylerladdin She is an Arabian Princess Lindsay played Megara in Tylercules She is a Goddess Lindsay played Wendy Darling in Kronk Pan She is a Girl Lindsay played Ariel in The Little Blonde Girl She is a Mermaid Lindsay played Belle in Beauty and the Hyena She is a French Girl Lindsay played Alice in Lindsay in Wonderland She is a British Girl Lindsay played Mulan in Lindsaylan She is a Chinese Princess Lindsay played Princess Tiana in The Princess and the Aardvark She is a Princess Lindsay played Drizella in Orianarella Lindsay played Marlene in The Things of Madagascar She is an Otter Lindsay played Tiger Lily in Tyler Pan She is an Indian Lindsay played Robyn Starling in Sid and Flap: The Movie She is a Girl Lindsay played Dora Marquez in Lindsay the Explorer She is a Girl Lindsay played Disgust in Inside Out (Oriana160 Style) She is a Green Emotion Lindsay played Cinderella in Lindsayrella (Uranimated18) She is a Princess Lindsay Played Vanessa Bloome in Rabbit Movie She is a Florist Lindsay Played Kai-Lan in Ni Hao, Lindsay She is a Girl Lindsay Played D.W. Read in Peter Pan (Arthur) She is an Aardvark Lindsay Played Tanta Kringle in Timmy Claus is Coming to Town She is a Wise Queen Lindsay Played Mary Poppins in Lindsay Poppins She is a Nanny Lindsay played Peter Pan in Lindsay Pan Gallery LindsayInteractive.png TDI-lindsay.jpg Lindsay (1).png Lindsay'sCutiePieSmile.png LindsayWho1.png Lindsay starers dreamily at justin.png KissBlowToTyler.png Lindsay-puppy-eyes.jpg Lindsay loves owen's bike wheels.png FriendsAreWorthWayMoreThanMoney.png LindsayMyLove.png Chain11.png LindsayDumbStory.png IMG 0464.png Search18.png LindsayCase.png Lindsay CN.png Lindsaysuprised.png LindsayPointsOut.png Lindsaysit.png Lindsay walk.png Qfeeglinds.png Hide19.png Love new york.png File:Lindsay_(Snow_White).png Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Female Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Those eaten Category:Dumb Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Girlfriends Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters who inflate Category:Cheerleaders Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters